Chemical-Based Powers
The power to use abilities based on the use of chemicals. Variation of Powers Via Object. Capabilities The user can use various powers based on the usage of chemicals, either through ingestion or injection, granting them a variety of abilities. Applications *Chemical Mutation *Science Attuned Physiology Variations *Drug Usage Associations *Chemical Weaponry *Chemistry Manipulation *Foreign Chemical Immunity *Powers Via Object Limitations * Must have chemicals. * Effects may differ per individual. * Chemicals may be highly addicting/lead to addiction. ** Abuse may lead to varying side-effect. Known Users See also: Artistic License - Chemistry, Chemistry Can Do Anything and Super Serum. Known Objects Gallery Movies Dante LXG.jpg|Dante (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) after ingesting a massive quantity of the Hyde formula. Cartoons File:Lao_Mang_Lone_Soup_container.png|Lao Mang Lone Soup (Xiaolin Showdown) is a cursed soup recipe that grants those who sample it immortality, as well as a monstrous other form, only to turn them evil as a result. Chase Young.PNG|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) gained immortality after drinking the Lao Mang Long soup… Chase_Young_Dragon_Form.png|…as well as gaining a monstrous dragon-like form, a form that he can change into at will or involuntarily should he cease consuming the soup. Evil_monk_guan.jpg|In an alternate timeline, Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin Showdown) drank the soup instead, granting him power and malevolence instead… Monk_guan_monster_form.jpg|…as well as gaining a monstrous scorpion-like form, a form that he can change into at will or involuntarily should he cease consuming the soup. Comics Bane Venom.png|Bane (DC Comics) gains his super-strength through a chemical cocktail of steroids he calls "Venom". Hyrde_Comic.jpg|Mr. Henry Jekyll becomes the monstrous Mr. Edward Hyde (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) after ingesting his own formula. Video Games NBrio.jpg|Dr. N. Brio (Crash Bandicoot series) most commonly uses chemicals to mutate his body for battle, and is almost always seeing drinking the stuff casually. Titan1.PNG|Titan (Batman: Arkham series) grants people injected with it stronger, but more dangerous, abilities related to Bane's chemical compound "Venom." Jack_Bioshock.png|Jack (BioShock) has used nearly every plasmid available, using them to survive the monstrous environment of Rapture. EVE_Bioshock.jpg|EVE (BioShock) is used to replenish one's ability to use powers given to them by Plasmids. Bioshockinfiniteartworks7.jpg|Booker Dewitt (BioShock Infinite) has used nearly every Vigor available to him to survive the battle-ridden environment of Columbia. Buckingbronco_ad_1.png|Bucking Bronco (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the drinker telekinetic abilities. Charge.png|Charge (BioShock infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user the power to charge into enemies with great force. Devil's Kiss.png|Devil's Kiss (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user pyrokinetic abilities. Murder of crows.png|Murder of Crows (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user power over crows, allowing them to make the crows attack others. Possession_Vigor.png|Possession (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user the ability to sway enemies and machinery under the player's control. Return to Sender.png|Return to Sender (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user the power to shield and redirect bullets as ammo. BioShockInfinite-2013-03-30-22-35-46-92.jpg|Shock Jockey (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user electrokinetic abilities. other-undertowbottle-detail-01.jpg|Undertow (BioShock Infinite) is a Vigor that grants the user to summon a tendril of pure water. Salts_Bioshock.png|Salts (BioShock Infinite) are used to replenish one's ability to use powers given to them by Vigors. OMWplasmid1.jpg|Old Man Winter (BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grant the user cryokinetic abilities. PeepingTom.png|Peeping Tom (BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grant the user invisibility and X-Ray vision. Ironsides.jpg|Ironsides (BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea) is a Plasmid/Vigor that grant the user durability. ShieldInfusion.png|Through quantum superposition, Infusions (BioShock Infinite) can increase your health, your capacity for salts and can even grant you a "magnetic-repulsive shield". Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Transmutation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Object-based Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Powers by type